Mariposes(Butterflies)
by DarkHallows1000
Summary: Lives are shattered into pieces as Misaki is taken away from Akihiko's arms. Akihiko is working on a new sequel between the two of them while Misaki is feeling more and more distant, along with getting hard with loneliness. Little does he know, he's being watched ("stalked") by his snatcher. Misaki will find himself stuck between love and being lonely.
1. Chapter 1

**Mariposas**

Misaki Takahashi was turning 21 now in a week, he was excited with chills of pleasure. The young adult studied for his final exams as a senior in college and ready to start a new in the real world. It was scary and exciting at the same time, waiting for improvement of knowledge. One thing that bothered him the most.

"M-M-Misa-a-ki!" his name was stuttered. Slowly and carefully, Misaki turned his body towards the writer, his land owner, roommate, and lover, Akihiko Usami. Grey blonde hair with dark deep purple eyes that only dazzled when Miskai pleasured him well. It had been almost 3 years with the same person and pervert (once and awhile). It was eccentric for Misaki, just to jolt from women to men now. The writer neared Misaki with tired eyes and dark circles outlining the bags of those purple eyes. The almost-21-year old backed up to the kitchen sink, away from the afternoon meal.

"Y-Yes Akihiko?" Misaki asks, holding the spatula close to his beating chest. His heart fluttering to the sky all the while his stomach feeling empty and sick.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"My USB drive with the hard copy," he answers sternly.

Misaki points to a drawer in the living room where he had settled a couple of the paper works from Akihiko had scattered all over in his office. His grey blonde hair fell in front of his eyes as he walked to the drawers while Misaki continued cooking the lovers' favorite meal. Just then the writer neared the college student in a semi-friendly matter, wrapping his arms around the slim body of the love of his life. Misaki gasped in surprised, his cheeks burning up.

"U-Usami…" he whispered, his heart flying up above to the sky. It had its own wings now, being away from his older brother. Usami didn't listen to Misaki's actions of trying to pull away and beating his arms. "S-Stop!"

"Why should I? You've been so wonderful to me all these dreadful years of my novel," he replied into Misaki's ears.

"O-oh…" Misaki listened to the soft words, watching his vegetables half way cut up into fourths of pieces. His green eyes then move over to the purple eyes of his newly founded lover of 3 years. "Usami?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He nuzzled Misaki's neck when the 20 year old said the most meaningful words. Akihiko looked up to the window outside, cloudy skies with light lightning happening.

"Stay inside. Don't leave this apartment," Akihiko ordered, letting go of his love. His legs started moving towards the door.

"Usami!" Misaki called out. No reply. Nothing. The door opened and Akihiko disappeared before it even closed. Misaki was left alone with his uncooked vegetables. He sighed and continued. The lights started to flicker. "What the-?" He smirked, thinking Akihiko was playing around. "Usami…come out here!" No answer. The lights flickered again. His green eyes trailed over to the light switch. It was untouched. He started thinking it was from the lightning. Rain started pouring and lighting filled the sky as soon as Misaki started cooking the meal. The lights flickered once more. "Whoever is there, show yourself!" Misaki stopped, the veggies steaming from the burner. He turned and scanned around the room.

He gasped in surprise as a dark shadow escape through the hallways. "Usami?" Again, no answer. The shadow crept along the wall of the hallway upstairs by Usami's office. "Don't you dare go in there if you are not Usami!" Misaki shouted. His green eyes determined when the lights shut off. Only the lighting giving him some sort of light. The power was completely out now. Misaki was alone with a shadow of some sort of creature or person. He couldn't make out the shape. It was moving too fast and too swiftly along the hallway of upstairs. It went into his room. "Get out you pervert!" Misaki started running, falling over the couch. "Ouch!" his face in the cushions, muttering a swear word under his breath.

Misaki glanced up from the cushions with the rest of his body over the couch, and his hands by his face. "You stranger! Get out!" The figure turned to face Misaki. His heart thumping loud against his chest. "USAMI!" He shouted. The dark shadow ran along the walls, Misaki hiding his face into the cushions. It smelt like Usami. The way he pulls Misaki into his arms and holds the both of them tightly. He shut his eyes when skinny finger tips went up his shirt, feeling his spine to his neck. It was grabbed while another hand covered Misaki's eyes. His words were now being mumbled underneath a towel, a gas filling his lungs. Slowly his world was fading as he closed his eyes to his nightmares.

_Where is Usami? Usami! Please help…Please... rescue me..Please…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mariposas**

Just darkness, complete utter darkness filled Misaki's eyes, no light could pass through, not even the moon. About the moon, where was it? He started moving his arms and feet, stuck inside a concealed place. Slowly it started giving in, something pushing back at his body. He gasped in surprise. All of a sudden there was a light at the top. The sun? Could that be it what he was seeing? His body scooted forward; finally he saw he was inside a brown bag. He crawled his way out and reached the soft floor of carpet. _Oh sweet merciful heavens! Floor! Where…am I? _He glanced around with his big green eyes, scanning all over.

White carpets, white walls, and plus white furniture. Misaki couldn't have anything white in his apartment with Akihiko; he'd spill his sweet wine all over. Sides, the furniture and everything were fine. Misaki slept on Akihiko's bed a couple times when something special happened. The young man looked all around, finding himself in a stutter to the person in front of him. A taller man, about Akihiko's height with darker brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes that Misaki could get lost in, was standing in front of Misaki. He wasn't bad looking and adjusted his glasses so they came off from his eyes. Such deep blue eyes for a tall guy then slowly Misaki stands to meet face to face with the stranger. The two look into each other's eyes for a while without any words.

"W-Who are you?" Misaki stutters.

The man smirks, placing a hand on Misaki's cheek softly. Misaki pulls away, angered.

"Don't you dare touch me!" the young man shouts.

"Why not?" He had a deep voice and it sent shivers up Misaki's spine. It was almost a shaky sexy tone with a hint of country of the United States of America's accent. He must have been in America and learned Japanese.

"'Cause I said so! Who are you?" Misaki asks again sternly. The stranger moves his brown hair aside from his face and smirks once more.

"Cahal is my name," he told Misaki with a small laugh.

"That isn't American. You sound like an American!" he gasps.

Cahal nodded. "My parents are originally from Ireland. We went to the States in search of something new. I was born in Ireland and was in the States since I was a year old," he explained smoothly. "I heard of a famous Japanese author whom I fantasied over."

Misaki groaned. Akihiko was _his._ "And?"

"His name was Usami Akihiko."

Misaki's eyes widened the extension they would go.

"I loved his novels; every one of them is a favorite of mine. I'm honored to meet someone like you though. I've watched you." His thumb was placed underneath Misaki's chin with his pointer finger rubbing Misaki's jawline. The young one closed his eyes shut. "Oh come on now, I love those eyes of yours." Cahal leaned closer, his lips barely touching Misaki's. Before he leaned any closer, he gave a small chuckle.

"What are you doing?" Misaki was frozen. His hands were so warm and gentle unlike Akihiko who had cold hands.

"I can offer you something you won't regret," he replied.

"Wh-What's that?"

"Anything you could ever ask for. Love. Attention. Money. Visiting the world. Anything you could possibly imagine," Cahal offered. Misaki's green eyes were opened again and staring at the big blue ones of the Irish-American man. He was offering so much, more than Akihiko would ever do.

"Cahal, why offering so much to a total stranger?"

"You aren't a total stranger to me." His arms wrapped around the slim body of Misaki and pulled the 21 year old.

"What do you mean by that? Have you been stalking me?" Misaki asked.

"You could say that. I grew very fond of you and wondered if you really existed as you do in Akihiko's novels. So I investigated in it. I am an agent." He grinned slightly. He caressed Misaki's cheek with a finger. Misaki started fighting to get away from Cahal with all his might. "I'll let you be by yourself if you agree to one thing."

Misaki stopped. "What's that?"

His eyes grimaced and his lips curled. His nose brushing against Misaki's when he pushed himself closer to the younger man. His lips opened, "Be mine forever."


	3. Chapter 3

"Be yours? Have you completely lost your mind?" Misaki blurted out with wide eyes, pulling away from Cahal. He was rude and inconsiderate. So was Usami but that didn't matter. Misaki couldn't get Usami out of his mind. That's all who he thought about. The way those purple eyes were when Misaki returned home with supper and a surprise kiss every once and a while. Usami had taken Misaki in the most passionate ways and always knew how to make the 21 year old melt into Usami's arms.

"I can give you anything you desire," Cahal interrupted Misaki's thoughts with a grin. "Come on, you know you want to." He then moved swiftly behind Misaki and covered his mouth with rough and soft hands. Misaki felt his fingers rubbing along the lips of the younger male.

"A-Anything I desire?"

Cahal nodded. Misaki pushed the arms away from his mouth and body then started walking around the room. It was different from home. Home. Home is where Akihiko was. Misaki missed Akihiko and every one of his flaws and perverted ways. His touch was always gentle and cold but that felt good when Misaki was burning hot with embarrassment. Cahal watched Misaki look around his apartment with awe in those green eyes. Cahal's blue eyes glanced to the door which was being slammed over and over again. Shouting was happening on the other side, he couldn't make out any words for those were thick doors. Finally Misaki saw the banging doors.

"I'll get it," Cahal told Misaki and walked to the door, slowly opening it slightly. Burning deathly purple eyes glaring at the man who stole Misaki.

"Get out of my way!" the newcomer told Cahal.

"Who is it?" Misaki asked innocently.

_How tempting, _Cahal thought to himself then turned back to Misaki. "Oh no one, just a famous perverted writer." Misaki started walking to the door with curiosity.

"No really, who is-"he stopped his sentence when his eyes met with the person on the other side of the door. He gulped loudly. "A-Aki-Akihiko…What are you doing here?"

"To get you back," the author replied then glared back at Cahal. "I will not lose the love of my life again!" He barged himself inside, grabbing Misaki's wrist and pulling the youngest one to him. "Stay away Cahal!"

"Oh you _do _know me?" Cahal had a sly tone in his voice when he spoke. "You remember our little past Usami?" His feet started scooting across the soft white rug towards his kitchen wooden flooring.

"Yes, how could I have not known such a past?" Akihiko growled.

"What is he talking about Usami?" Misaki asked with a higher pitched voice. Akihiko covered Misaki's soft lips with Akihiko's larger hands. Misaki settled down into his lover's arms and held onto the strong hands of the perverted author.

"Shush my love," Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ears.

"That's what you called me. That's what you said about me. You lied. Now you're lying to Misaki, are you not?"

"Liar Cahal!" Akihiko snapped.

Cahal remained calm. "We never did anything because of my insecurity. When I told you no a thousand times, you left. You never truly loved me, you only wanted to…"

"Don't you dare finish that!" Akihiko butted in. Misaki felt his grip getting tighter around Misaki's waist and mouth.

"Usami…"

"Shh…"

Cahal poured some wine into a glass and stirred it around. He knew exactly how to push Usami's buttons. They were only together for a year or so then Akihiko grew tired of the same old thing. Cahal was different, more of the romance type. He was also sly and knew exactly how to melt guys and girls into his grasp. "You love him?" His blue eyes on the stirring liquid in the glass.

Akihiko nodded. "Yes I love him. More than I ever loved you."

Cahal then lost it. He dropped his glass between his fingers and glared at Akihiko. "There it is! You used me! You selfish bastard!" Cahal threw the broken glass left in his hand at Akihiko. "I hate you! Get out! Leave Misaki, you selfish fish!"

"Never!" Akihiko snapped. He pulled Misaki out of the apartment, closing the doors as soon as Cahal threw more glass at the door.

"Usami, you…loved him?" Misaki asked Akihiko when the hand was removed from Misaki's mouth.

Usami sighed and nodded. "That doesn't matter now. What matters is you, Misaki." The cold finger tips brushed along Misaki's blushing cheeks.

"Usami-"

Akihiko shushed him once more. "You speak too much." Akihiko leaned into Misaki's face, their lips barely upon each other's.

"Say you'll never leave me," Misaki whispered.

"I pr-"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

All of a sudden, there was doors from the apartment they had just escaped busted open from the angry Cahal. He glared at the couple.

"I will have you Misaki," he promised.

Akihiko grunted and swept Misaki into his arms then started running away from Cahal in a high speed chase. Cahal was faster and barely caught up with Usami as they ran through the apartment buildings. Akihiko made a turn into the elevator as soon as it shut. Misaki's head was on Akihiko's chest, hearing his loud heartbeat. It was loud and going a little faster.

"Usami!" Misaki gasped as a finger was trying to slip in between the doors then stopped when the elevator went up. The two of them sighed with relief. "Wait…aren't there steps?" Akihiko blinked and shrugged. Once the elevator stopped, the two got off to the floor it stopped on and ran off. Akihiko kept Misaki close to him but the stairway doorway busted open with Cahal's raging eyes.

"Misaki! Usami!" Cahal growled when they ran past then chased after them. Their feet sweeping through the building, being quiet as possible. Misaki watched behind Akihiko's body to see the angry Cahal. His eyes wide with terror as the male was right behind them, reaching a hand out towards Usami's shirt. Akihiko went backwards, his arms letting go of the flying Misaki, and Cahal tumbled over the author while Misaki plunged down the hall. He rubbed his head in confusion, looking dazed.

"Misakii!" The two males gasped and ran towards the younger one in a hurry. The two fought along the way. Then all of a sudden, Misaki stood on his own two feet and started walking. The two older males stopped, growling at each other still then glanced at Misaki.

"Stop it!" Misaki yelled. They obeyed. Green eyes glaring and teeth baring as the males pushed each other once more. "I said stop!" Again, they listened and obeyed. "Why must you fight over something so stupid?"

"You are not stupid," Cahal replied.

"Suck up," Akihiko whispered.

Cahal was about to hit him when Misaki spoke, "I meant, why are you fighting over me? It's foolish and it's low, even for you Akihiko!"

Akihiko stood in shock, gulping with purple eyes wide. "Mi-"

Misaki shut his eyes. "You two loved each other, no? Then why take all your past anger at me? To hurt each other?" Tears started dripping down to the rugged floor. Akihiko watched in pain as his love was crying without a shoulder. "Usami, I love you." His voice cracked as he cried into his hands, covering his face in shame. Usami's cold hands covered Misaki's in a loving gentle touch. Misaki pulled back. Usami stepped back, hovering his head. Cahal smirked and laid his warm hands on Misaki's, pulling him close. Misaki pulled back.

"You pulled away from both of us yet you say you love Akihiko. Whom do you wish to have hold you as you cry?" Cahal pointed out.

Misaki looked up with red teary eyes. Akihiko sighed and walked towards him. "You cry too much my love. It messes up your cute face." He took his thumb and dried away the tears. The two looked into each other's eyes with love and passion. Cahal ran his fingers through his hair.

"I respect both of you. But Misaki-"

Akihiko turned to him, glaring with a deathly stare. Cahal paused in his spot, dumbfounded. "Leave." Was all that was stated.

Cahal nodded and left the two lovebirds alone. "Next time…" he whispered to himself then went to his apartment.

"Why?" Misaki asked, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

Akihiko tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Misaki looked up. "Why did you fight over me?"

"I don't want to lose my love ever again, you know this." Akihiko pulled the younger one near him. Misaki accepted the arms of Akihiko and snuggled in. His eyes were still watery but less puffy.

"You really do care…"

"Always."


End file.
